


Filthy Trash

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he didn’t like Kuroo, technically.  Kuroo was an ass and rude and slightly sadistic at times but so was Kei and if nothing else this strange relationship had shown Kei that Kuroo had actual feelings that weren’t slathered in a rich paste of smugness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Trash

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pwp and then things happened. I blame Ruru.

The thing was he didn’t have the easiest of personalities to mesh with.  But neither did Kuroo.

He’s still not entirely sure just how they became friends in the first place.  Just that not long after one of their final games against Nekoma that first year he had gotten a text message from an unknown number.

_Hey Tsukki.  It feels weird when I think about the fact that there won’t be anymore training camps or practice matches with you._

The fact that the person called him “Tsukki” narrowed the possible senders down by a lot.  The fact that he didn’t already have the number narrowed it even further.  The fact that it was obviously a third year pretty much narrowed it down to either Bokuto or Kuroo.  He had debated just ignoring the message.  Maybe if he didn’t respond he would discourage the idiot.

_I knew I’d miss volleyball when my time was up in high school but I didn’t think I’d miss it before school was even over._

The second message made him pause.  He had been sure it was Kuroo but that kind of almost melancholic statement was more fitted to Bokuto’s personality than Kuroo’s.  But it was the third message that made him reply.

_You’ll keep playing, right Tsukki?_

The question caught him off guard and he was replying before he could stop and realize what he was doing.

_Getting sentimental in your old age Kuroo?  It’s not like I’m playing for you or anything but yeah I’m going to keep playing._

And that had been the start of it.  Kuroo would text him every few days and they’d talk about whatever came to mind.  They’d snark at each other, take unnecessary jabs, call each other names.  But Kuroo would also talk about his exams coming up and Kei found himself talking about how irritating his teammates and classmates were sometimes.  He’d mention his fingers getting jammed during practice and Kuroo would tease him for putting in too much effort and then give him a suggestion of ways to avoid getting hurt in the future.  Kuroo would subtly complain about one of his classes getting a little out of hand for him and Kei would mention some study technique he had heard Yamaguchi mention.

It was nothing much really.  Just someone to talk to that didn’t get offended by Kei’s rough nature.  They talked, and in the way that it happens when you talk to someone enough, they found out little things about each other.  Kuroo disliked rainy weather.  Kei preferred winter to summer.  Kuroo liked doing crossword puzzles.  Kei liked cats more than dogs but less than fish.  (Fish are easy to take care of and they come in interesting colors shut up Kuroo.)

When Kuroo moved into an apartment just before classes started he sent Kei a text.

_Finally got a place all to myself.  You’re coming over to check it out, right?_

Kei had looked around his room that he had barely left in the last week, save for volleyball practices, and figured what the hell.  Kuroo had actually seemed eager to have Kei visit and his parents had been asking him when he was going to go do something with friends before school started again.  Surprisingly he had a decent time with the older teen, once they had gotten their usual sass and sarcastic greetings out of the way.  It wasn’t as difficult to get along with Kuroo in person as Kei remembered.  But he figured it was largely due to Kuroo’s not being superior at the more domestic side of life making things easier.

It’s not that he didn’t like Kuroo, technically.  Kuroo was an ass and rude and slightly sadistic at times but so was Kei and if nothing else this strange texting relationship had shown Kei that Kuroo had actual feelings that weren’t slathered in a rich paste of smugness.  Their personalities and attitudes were frighteningly similar.  Which just seemed to make the whole almost friends thing they had going on even more intense.  The potential for a pretty solid friendship was there but so was the potential to be utter assholes to each other in the worst kind of ways.  Trying to make anything between them more concrete just seemed like it would take a lot of effort he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to make.  Hell he didn’t even really know what he wanted out of this thing with Kuroo anyway.

Which is why when Kei found himself being pinned to Kuroo’s couch while the other sucked hickeys onto his neck and shoulder the second time he visited him, just a few days before school started back up, he just kind of went with it.  That day had started with him complaining about Kuroo’s couch being uncomfortable and Kuroo had smugly stated he could make Kei forget about said couch being uncomfortable.  After that they had easily shifted from a maybe friends relationship into one with hookup benefits.

Almost half a year later and once again Kei wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted from Kuroo.  The sex wasn’t bad.  Well its not like he had a ton of experience to compare it to but they enjoyed themselves and it felt great.  But Kei didn’t know if he wanted this whole maybe friends totally sex buddies thing to keep going this way.  He was, oddly enough, starting to get an itch for something more intimate.  (He totally blames it on Akiteru and his current girlfriend being so close and grossly lovey dovey and so obviously in love.)  But Kuroo didn’t seem to have any qualms about the way things were between them.  At least not that Kei could tell and he had gotten pretty good at reading the elder teen since this thing between them had started if he did say so himself.

Which is why his attitude tonight seems so strange.  The tension is palpable and it leaves a nasty taste in Kei’s mouth when he swallows that reminds him of when he wakes up and has spent the night sleeping with his mouth hanging open.  It wasn’t like tension was something new between them.  But this kind of general tension had mostly dissipated when their friendship, or whatever it was, had started.

Karasuno had just finished the last of a string of practice matches against Nekoma and Kei was taking a moment to gulp some water after the last game.  One of Nekoma’s first years, someone whose name he hadn’t bothered to learn but he thinks he’s a fellow blocker, comes up and starts asking him questions.  It’s nothing too bothersome and, as he glances around, he realizes it seems to be getting him out of helping with major clean up tasks.  So what the heck right?  The teen is actually asking him intelligent questions about things like training and improving his blocking and he can’t help but let out a huff of laughter at the irony.  Here he was being questioned about training and blocking techniques while Nekoma’s own former captain is just on the other side of the gym chatting with Kenma and his other former teammates.

Kei can feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as he starts collecting towels from the bench with the Nekoma first year and he glances over for just a moment.  He expects a grin or a leer or something similar from Kuroo.  Instead Kuroo is just staring at him with almost no expression on his face which is just weird coming from him.  Maybe Kuroo’s been spending time with Akaashi again, Kei muses as he shakes his head to clear his wandering thoughts and turns back to answer the question the first year had asked.

\--

Something was bothering Kuroo, that much Kei could figure out, but he had no idea what.  Kuroo had been so excited about being able to come watch Karasuno and Nekoma’s practice that day, almost obscenely so, and Kei had expected the trip back to Kuroo’s place to be filled with his overdramatic smugness about “his team” and the fact that Nekoma had won two of the three games this time around.  But Kuroo was lost in his own thoughts and after ten minutes of silence Kei had pulled his headphones on with a sigh.

The moment the door shuts behind Kei Kuroo rounds on him.  He has him backed up against the door with a hand on either side of his head.  Kei blinks and slips off his headphones to rest them on his neck.  “Problem?”  He asks and lets his bag thump to the floor as he leans against the door.

“You get a kick out of flirting in front of me or something?”

“Flirting?”

“Yeah.  You know that thing you never do with me but seemed to have been having fun doing with that first year all day?”  Kei is trying to figure out what Kuroo’s talking about.  He’s usually pretty good at following his fairly straight-forward thought process but today Kuroo’s brain seems to be taking a lesson from Hinata and leaping fucking mountains and rivers in it’s quest for conclusions.  He took the only part he could understand and went with that.

“First year?  That kid from Nekoma who was talking to me after the game?”

“That kid who you were eyeballing the entire game and then spent the entire time cleaning up smiling at and chatting up.  Yeah that one.”  Kei just stares at Kuroo, waiting for the punchline.  Waiting for Kuroo to start cracking up or grin like an idiot at the confused look on Kei’s face.  But Kuroo just stands there, glaring at Kei, and the finally smacks his hands into the door in frustration when Kei simply continues to stare at him.  “Am I speaking a foreign language or something?”

Kei closes his eyes when Kuroo hits the door and then slowly opens them.  “One.  If I was watching anyone during the game it’s because they were my opponent and one of my major responsibilities on the team is blocking.  Something I need to watch the other players to do.”  He puts a hand to Kuroo’s chest and pushes against him.  “Two.  The Nekoma kid came up and was asking me about training tips and blocking tips after the game because he is a fellow blocker and was interested in hearing what an upperclassman had to say.”  When Kuroo doesn’t immediately back up Kei steps forward and forces him out of the way with his shoulder.  He heads to the kitchen.  “Three.  If I was smiling it was because I thought it was ironic that someone from Nekoma was asking me questions when you, former Nekoma captain and all around pretty damn good blocker who happened to be one of the people who helped show me a few things, was standing on the other side of the gym.”  The last bit is said over his shoulder as he pulls out a glass and gets some water to drink.  He rinses out his glass and turns around to see Kuroo in the doorway watching him.  He slips out of his jacket and tosses it onto one of the kitchen chairs before leaning against the counter.  “You’d think you of all people would be happy I was passing along your little pearls of wisdom and playing nice with the other kids for once.  Being a good high schooler and all that crap.”

Kuroo is watching him and it’s making Kei feel caged.  Like Kuroo’s got him backed into a corner or something which is ridiculous when there’s at least three feet of empty space between them.  “I do appreciate you finally taking some of my non volleyball related advice to heart but seeing you all buddy buddy with other players still blows.”

It clicks.  It clicks so surely Kei is surprised there isn’t an actual clicking noise somewhere. “You’re jealous.”  He sees Kuroo’s eyes narrow and he knows it’s dangerous territory.  But it’s too much effort to back down now.  “I just don’t know if you’re jealous that someone else is paying attention to me, that I was talking to someone else, or that I’m still playing volleyball with my classmates in a way you’re not anymore.”  That last one was a petty, cruel, low blow and he actually regrets it as soon as he says it.  “Shit.  I didn’t mean-” he’s cut off as Kuroo strides across the kitchen and practically pins him against the counter.

“So what if I am?  Am I not allowed to be jealous of the people practically fawning all over you while you pretend you don’t realize it?”

Kei sighs and leans his head back, nearly bumping it into the cabinet behind his head.  “No one was fawning over me and you are overreacting.  A lot.  Even if they were flirting with me what does it matter?”

“It matters.”

“Did we become an exclusive thing at some point?”

“Do you think you’re good enough to be the only one I sleep with?”  Kei stiffens and jerks his head back down to stare at Kuroo.  There’s the punchline and it’s one hell of a fucking fist to the face.  Here Kei had been possibly having stupid thoughts about them doing something other than hanging out and then having sex and Kei going on his merry way and the only thing Kuroo was doing was wasting time until he found someone better to sleep with.

“Well excuse me for obviously mistaking whatever fucked up relationship we have and wasting your time with my mediocre sex.”  Kei shoves away from the counter and forces Kuroo to step back.  Or at least he tries to but Kuroo doesn’t budge this time and Kei only manages to press himself against the other teen.  Kuroo wraps his arms around Kei’s waist and studies him.  Kei wants to struggle to shove at Kuroo’s chest and make him let go.  But he also wants to drop his head to Kuroo’s shoulder and breathe in the scent of Kuroo he knows is there.

When the hell had he gotten in so deep and why is he only realizing it now?  He lets out an irritated laugh, one single ha, and Kuroo just keeps watching him.  "So this whole thing has just been to get in my pants. Congratulations Kuroo.  You successfully made me look like an idiot." He shoves Kuroo's arms away and stomps towards the hallway.  "You actually had me convinced you had feelings and some of them were for me.  Good job."  He refuses to look at Kuroo as he leans down to grab his bag and shit his jacket is still in kitchen.  Forget it he'll just get a new one.  His hand is on the doorknob when he hears Kuroo behind him and then he's once again pressed into the door.

"I don't have to try to make you look like and idiot apparently.  Cause you're a giant one all by yourself." Kuroo's breath is hot on Kei's neck and he can't suppress the shiver that runs down his back.  "If the only thing I wanted was to play in some virgin volleyball boy's pants there would have been a lot easier options than you."

“Well maybe you should have picked one of your other options.”  Kei reaches back to try and push Kuroo away and grunts when the older teen grabs his wrists.  His cheek is pressed into the door, glasses bumped off center, and his shoulders strain as Kuroo grips his wrists and presses them down and against his lower back.

Kuroo’s lips are warm against Kei’s neck as he leans his weight into him.  “But you see, I wanted you,” he murmurs and sinks his teeth into the spot where Kei’s neck and shoulder meet.  Hard enough to sting but not enough to break the skin and Kei can feel his knees weaken a little.  His neck has always been a sensitive spot for him and Kuroo knows it.  “I still do.”  Kuroo’s other hand slips around Kei’s waist and his breath hitches a little when it slips under the edge of his t-shirt.  “There are still so many things I want to do, Tsukki.”  Kuroo’s fingers dance across Kei’s stomach.  “With you.”  They tease at the waistband of his shorts.  “To you.”

His shoulders sting and his neck hurts and he’s already glad that it’s a Saturday night and he doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow because he can practically feel the bruise on his neck forming under Kuroo’s lips.  The pressure increases until he's sure his shoulder is going to pop out out of place and then suddenly it's gone.  So are Kuroo's lips on his neck and his fingers from Kei's hipbone.

"But I wouldn't want to be forcing you into doing anything you didn't want to do."  Kei lets his arms fall forward and hang loosely at his side.  That damn smug bastard.  He did everything right to rile Kei up and leave him half hard before backing away.  Just so it would be Kei coming to Kuroo and not Kuroo simply wanting it himself.

“Fuck you.”  Kei growls, earning him a laugh from Kuroo.

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

“I am not going to beg you to let me fuck you.”

“Woah now I wasn’t saying anything about begging but I won’t stop you.”  After taking a few deep breaths and willing his hard-on, which had, much to his irritation, grown at the thought of fucking Kuroo, to go down a bit, Kei finally turns around and faces Kuroo.  He is leaning against the wall a foot away from Kei and watching him.  He's always watching me, Kei thinks, waiting for something.  He sounds smug when he talks but there is still something quiet in his eyes that is unsettling.  Something even more calculating than usual and Kei suddenly feels like he’s in the middle of some kind of practical exam that he is in no way prepared for.

They stay that way, staring at each other in silence, for a few minutes.  The way Kei sees it he only has a few logical options, not that logic was really involved much with this whole thing with Kuroo.  He can stay and inevitably have sex with Kuroo.  Or he can leave and hope to catch the last bus back towards home.  He was pretty sure that if he left there was a good chance he wasn’t coming back, maybe ever.  A door slams further down the hallway of the apartment building and the door rattles against his back and then he’s moving.  Stepping past his dropped bag and Kuroo’s shoes and right up into Kuroo’s space.  This time it’s him pinning Kuroo to the wall, one hand at the back of his neck and the other pressed against the wall next to his head.

Kuroo lets out a surprised sound at Kei’s sudden aggression but kisses him back eagerly.  When they part it’s only to take a couple deep breaths before Kei drops his attention from Kuroo’s lips to his jaw.  He tugs Kuroo’s head back and nips at his throat and jaw, his other hand moving from beside Kuroo’s head to his hip.  He presses forward and makes a pleased humming sound against Kuroo’s throat when he feels the way Kuroo’s jeans are tightening.  It can’t really be all that comfortable for him and that makes Kei strangely happy.  It’s nice not to be the one squirming around for once.

“Ah, Tsukki,” Kuroo pants and Kei draws back.  Kuroo’s neck and jaw are covered in little red marks and look slick.  He leans forward again and blows a cool breath over them, smiling when Kuroo shudders a little.  Kuroo opens his mouth to say something, probably some criticism on Kei’s technique or some mocking complaint about leaving marks, but only lets out a grunt because Kei slips his hand into Kuroo’s pants and uses his other, still tangled in the older teen’s hair, to tug his head back again.  Kuroo’s skin is hot under his fingers as he teases his way past Kuroo’s waist and plays with the coarse hair down there.  Kei pulls his head back slightly and watches Kuroo.  Eyes shut, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open slightly; it’s a sight that Kei feels like he’s never gotten to see nearly enough.  He drops his other hand from Kuroo’s hair.

“Take your shirt off for me,” he states as he slides a hand across Kuroo’s thigh and brushes his dick, smiling when Kuroo bites off a groan.  It apparently takes Kuroo a moment to register his words but when he does he opens his eyes and grins at Kei before complying.  In a flash Kuroo’s chest is bare and Kei can’t help but raise an eyebrow at how readily Kuroo responded to his demand.  Before Kuroo can derail him with whatever comment is dancing on the tip of his tongue Kei steals it, and Kuroo’s breath, with a kiss.  He tastes Kuroo’s lips with a flick of his tongue and when they part he slips inside.  Kuroo’s mouth tastes kind of like strawberries and Kei wonders if he was eating candy during the match.  The hand inside Kuroo’s jeans never stops moving.  He runs his fingers along Kuroo’s thighs, down his hips, across his ass, and back to the front, brushing his dick but never actually touching it.  His other hand goes to work on Kuroo as well.  Running over his stomach and across his chest.  Stopping to flick one nipple and then the other as Kei kisses Kuroo, collecting each groan and muffled gasp.

It’s not long before Kuroo has one hand bunched in Kei’s shirt pulling him close and the other gripping at the wrist of the hand down his pants.  He’s got Kuroo on the edge already and he hasn’t even properly touched his dick yet.  “You’re close aren’t you,” he murmurs against Kuroo’s lips.  When Kuroo takes a shaky breath and nods Kei smiles.  “Good.”  He’s torn between teasing Kuroo, getting him right to that edge and then backing off, and just finishing him right here and now, fully dressed except for his shirt.  The thought of getting Kuroo off so quickly that he hasn’t even taken his pants off sends a spark down his spine and Kei’s smile widens.  “Very good.”  Kei drops his hand from Kuroo’s chest and slips it under the back of his jeans and gives Kuroo’s ass a firm squeeze.

“What exactly do you -oh,” Kuroo’s breathy question is cut off as Kei wraps his other hand around his dick and gives it a long pull.  Working quickly, using Kuroo’s pre-cum to lubricate things for him, Kei pulls and twists and rubs exactly how he knows will drive Kuroo over the edge.  As he does he lets his other hand travel from one asscheek to the other and back again, teasing at Kuroo’s crack as he does.  When Kuroo thumps his head into the wall Kei leans in and presses into him, holding him against the wall as he pumps him with one hand and teases his hole with the other.  He bites down on Kuroo’s neck, just above his collarbone, and Kuroo comes with a groan he’s sure Kuroo’s neighbor hears if he’s home right now.  Kei lets out a muffled chuckle when he feels Kuroo sag against him.

“That didn’t take long,” Kei says.  He pulls his hands out of Kuroo’s pants and grimaces slightly at the stickiness.  Before he can wipe it off on Kuroo’s jeans his wrist is caught and Kuroo guides Kei’s hand back up towards his face.

“Clean it up properly, since you made me come in my pants.”  After a moment Kei shrugs and pulls his hand out of Kuroo’s grip before licking it clean.  It’s salty and thick and tastes like sweat.  But he can hear Kuroo gulp as he does it and he glances up to see Kuroo’s gaze fixed on his tongue running along his fingers.  Once he figures his fingers are clean enough he wipes them dry on his shirt.  He hears movement and before he can fully register it Kuroo surges against him and they stumble down the short hallway to the bedroom in a flurry of kisses.  He nearly trips over his own feet, a discarded shirt, his own feet again, and his own shorts as Kuroo manages to slip them off his hips.  When his calves hit the edge of the bed he is shirtless, shortless, shoeless, and sockless somehow.  Kuroo pushes him onto the bed and straddles him in one quick motion and Kei can’t keep in the grunt of surprise that slips out.  “Oh, Tsukki.”  Kuroo sighs and cups Kei through his briefs and Kei lets out a throaty moan at the touch.  “You need to get a little more color in your wardrobe.”

Kei huffs and rolls his hips as Kuroo hooks his fingers in the band of his underwear.  “I’m sorry I choose my underwear based on fit and not color.  At least I wear them.”  He can feel Kuroo tracing the sides of his erection with his thumbs and he flops his head onto the bed with a groan.

“You do fit them well.”  Kuroo runs his fingers along the edges of the boxer briefs, tracing each crease and seam, before leaning down and mouthing at Kei through the fabric.  “Even if your color choice is always a bit bland.”  Cool air hits him as Kuroo tugs his underwear down just a moment before he’s settled in Kuroo’s mouth.  His tongue swirls around Kei and he can feel him swallowing as he takes Kei all the way down and then he stops thinking because Kuroo does this thing where he swallows and shifts forward at the same time and it basically short circuits his brain.

Kuroo’s lips leave his dick sometime later with a loud pop and he straddles Kei’s waist once again and leans in for a kiss.  Kei can taste himself on Kuroo’s tongue when he slides it into his mouth alongside his own.  He can still taste Kuroo too and he wonders if Kuroo can taste them both and if it affects him the same way its affecting Kei.

His brain comes crashing back online when he feels Kuroo grab his dick and position himself.  His eyes fly open and he watches as Kuroo slides down onto him, biting his lower lip in concentration.  He can feel his face flush when Kuroo meets his eyes and grins.  “Well you did ask pretty nicely,” is all Kuroo says before he shifts his hips and they both let out a groan.  It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to set a fast pace that has Kei careening towards his orgasm.  As hot as it is to see Kuroo above him Kei wants something else before this is over so he grabs Kuroo’s hips and flips them.

Kuroo’s eyes widen as Kei pulls him down a little and positions him where he wants and Kei is surprised that he can even see him this clearly without his glasses on.  Then he wonders briefly where they are and when Kuroo got them off of him but none of that really matters when he leans down and nips at Kuroo’s neck.  Kuroo clenches around him and Kei presses a smile into his neck as he pulls out most of the way before slamming back into him.  He’s almost certain he heard a muffled whimper slip through Kuroo’s lips.  The sound goes straight to his dick and he knows that this will be over far too soon.

The room is filled with their harsh breathing and the wet sounds of skin slapping into skin and this change in position seems to amplify everything.  What seems like seconds later Kei feels the familiar weight building low in his stomach and his thrusts lose any rhythm they had.  “Kei,”  Kuroo whispers in his ear and he sees stars as his orgasm finally hits.  When he comes back down he’s sprawled on top of Kuroo and the older teen is chuckling softly.  He pulls out and the both grimace at the already drying stickiness of everything.  Flopping onto his side he notices that Kuroo’s hand is covered in cum and he momentarily feels guilty for not helping him get off the second time.  Until Kuroo sees him looking and wipes his hand on Kei’s side.

“Disgusting,” Kei states.  But he can’t stop looking at the marks he left on Kuroo’s neck and shoulders.  They’re already starting to bruise and a couple look like he may have actually broken the skin a little.  He reaches out to touch one and stops when he sees the scratches on his arm that he doesn’t even remember Kuroo making.  Judging by the slight stinging he may have matching marks on his thighs.  “That was-”

“Intense,” Kuroo finishes the sentence.  Then he chuckles again and looks up to the ceiling.  “I wasn’t sure you had it in you, Tsukki.”

“Had what?”

“That much ambition.  Making me come in my pants and barely touching me?  That was pretty hot.”  Kei closes his eyes and wonders if it’s too late to just suffocate Kuroo with a pillow.  “And the marking?  I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing so much.”  He knows he’s blushing and he knows it’s ridiculous.  They just had fantastic filthy sex and he’s embarrassed because Kuroo is talking about it.  Maybe he should just suffocate himself with the pillow instead.  Yeah that seems like a good idea.  He rolls over and elbows Kuroo in the side as he climbs over him and off the bed.  “Where are you going?”  Kuroo asks.

“Shower.”

“No cuddles?”

“Where are my glasses?”  Kuroo hops up after him and follows him down the hall, seemingly oblivious to the liquids running down the inside of his leg.  Kei watches distractedly as a drop runs and catches at Kuroo’s knee.

“They’re on the nightstand.  You didn’t answer my question.”  Kei rolls his eyes and heads for the bathroom.  Maybe if it’s not too much effort he can just drown in the shower and be spared of Kuroo’s cheerful post-sex chatter and cuddles.  Or maybe he can just give in a little this time.

Maybe Kuroo won’t mind obliging in the closeness that Kei’s been craving.

 


End file.
